


The Balcony

by bruceandthor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce and Thor smoke weed, Fluff, M/M, Thor/Bruce - Freeform, Wedding, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruceandthor/pseuds/bruceandthor
Summary: ThorBruce smoke weed while being in loveFluff ensues and they think about their wedding (aka I wanted to write a wedding shot me)





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta a continuation of a previous fic called The Roof.   
> Check it out if you want but you can read this without reading the other  
> I'm not really sure if this is trash or not please discus in the comments

The evening was quiet that night, a summer breeze blowing through his curls as music played from their speaker. Thor was sure Bruce was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Not only was he sitting cross legged in a lawn chair as the sun went down, he was also smiling, truly smiling at Thor in a way that made his stomach blossom with butterflies. Even with one eye he could see that Bruce Banner was a creature to behold. 

Now, this was a special occasion though, and Thor could understand why that smile was plastered over his perfect face. They had been married five years now, a milestone, Thor was told. He found that rather odd, as he would be spending eternity with Bruce, and five years was just a glint of the happiness and love he planned to give Bruce. He also found that telling people this made them rather flustered. Now he just nodded along, saving all his love for Bruce was best anyways. 

“Are you gonna take this from me?” Bruce spoke, giggling at his staring husband. 

Thor crossed his legs, before taking the bong from Bruce and lighting the bowl. He inhaled making the smoke move up the pipe. Once it reached about half way up he removed the bowl from the chamber and inhaled the smoke. He exhaled the smoke, his lung pushing it out. It hit smooth, and Thor handed the bong back to Bruce right away, already a little dazed. 

“What’s in that?” Thor asked, leaning over to look at Bruce. 

“That water? It’s tea. Rose tea. I thought it’d be romantic, you know like I got you roses but in a way that doesn’t sit in a vase.” 

Thor giggled, taking Bruce’s hand as the stars began to appear. It was early February the exact day they had wed. At first it had poured. Thundered actually. As Bruce stood at the altar he thought the building might collapse. It began the minute Thor and Bruce split, Bruce’s car window thrashing with heavy rain. As he changed into his suit it poured. When he stepped on the altar lighting crashed. When Thor stood in front of the church doors, the power flickered, the windows pounded, thunder roared. Then, the door was open, and Thor saw Bruce. 

Like the snapping of a finger the rain stopped, the sky finally showing the bright sun above the clouds. The sun hit Bruce’s smiling face, and Thor thought he would run. He would go to the end of the earth for this man if he asked for it. A steady hand on his back stopped him from bolting to the altar. Loki looked at his brother curtly, reminding him that the earth tradition was to walk to the altar. Thor took a deep breath, walking at a reasonable pace until he saw Bruce laugh lightly and oh boy he was running. Loki sprinted after him, but Thor was already next to Bruce, taking his hands and kissing every single knuckle. He looked down at Bruce, his cheeks red. Loki caught up quickly, slightly out a breath and annoyed, but there. He stood beside Thor, looking sharp in his suit, and trying to get Thor to pay attention to Tony speak. 

“We are gathered here today, to marry these two men together under the eyes of the government.” 

Bruce hit Tony on the side, making the guest laugh. Tony waved an imaginer white flag and continued. 

“In all seriousness people, this is the wedding of Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson, and we are here today to celebrate their love. Now, with that being said let’s get this show on the rode.”

After Tony’s small speech about the two of them, the vows began. Bruce played with his ring nervously, looking only at Thor as he spoke. 

“When we first meet, you didn’t even know who I was. Yet you trusted me anyways. I think that was the first reason I loved you. The second would be how you let me in even after knowing who I was. Not only did you expect me, but also the other guy, which I don’t think anyone has ever done before. What can I even say? I could go with all those cliche things that people say about being in love. That I love you to the moon and back, or that everything you do makes me fall more in love with you. But really, my love couldn’t be measured. Not in distance or in the things you do. Infinite doesn’t quite fit either. Maybe one day we’ll find a way to describe it, but until then, I love you Thor and I always will.” 

Thor held it together till his name was said on his lips and he broke, crying softly and kissing Bruce’s hands again. Bruce sniffled, trying not to cry as well. After a brief moment of collecting himself, Thor pulled out a piece of paper with his vows on it. He took a deep breath before looking at Bruce. 

“To be honest, I never thought I’d be the one taking the name of my husband. Kings usually don’t, and very rarely do gods. But something about having Banner’s name become my own was so beautiful I had too. Bruce Banner is and will always be the most extraordinary human I have ever meet. You’re kind, selfless and smart, and I have fallen so madly in love with you. I wake up every morning with you beside me, and put my head down at night next to yours. The best parts of my day are being with you. When I see you everything is right. Everyday is a memory made with you, and I’m so grateful to be apart of them. I love you Bruce Banner. I’m so excited to be married to you.”

They exchanged rings, smiling brightly at each other. Thor’s was thick and silver, while Bruce's was thin and gold. They had thought about getting matching ones, but they felt it didn’t suit them. It wasn’t very traditional but neither were they. 

When they finally kissed, actual sparks flew. Thor had very little control over them when his husband was kissing him. His husband. His husband was kissing him and he was kissing his husband. Husband! Thor could have bursted. 

The small reception was held in a bar uptown owned by an asgardian friend of Thor’s. It was basically only the og avengers, plus Loki, Valkyrie and Jennifer. Thor and Bruce had agreed on a small reception. Just family and close friends. It made everything seem so much more like them. They didn’t need a lot if they had each other and their friends. Speeches were made and drinks were served and soon they all went home very much drunk and happy for Bruce and Thor. When they finally got home, Thor kissed every inch of Bruce. They made love in their bed, in their apartment. They were married. 

“What are you thinking about?” Bruce asked, handing the bong to Thor. 

“Our wedding.” He said, taking a hit. 

Bruce looked at Thor as he did this, kissing his cheek as he exhaled. Thor turned, kissing Bruce softly as he placed the bong down. The stars were finally out, and they pushed the law chairs together and laid them all the way down. 

“What about the wedding?” Bruce asked, his high kicking in quickly. 

“Everything. Our vows, the reception, the way you looked in the sunlight.” Thor imagined it again, almost as mesmerized as he was that day. Almost. 

“You know, I was kinda impressed at the rain. You know on earth, it means good luck if it rains on your wedding day.” Bruce held onto Thor’s hand, looking at the stars in awe. 

Thor squeezed his husbands hand, kissing his knuckles one by one. 

“Happy Anniversary, my shining star.” Thor whispered.

“You too Mr. Banner.”


End file.
